Fin du Troisième Volume
by Matteic
Summary: On sait que Sirius s'est échappé de Poudlard, mais que lui a dit Dumbledore avant? Dsl pour le résumé, mais lisez et vous comprendrez! Chapitre unique. Review !


Fin du troisième volume : Ils sont sortis de la Cabane Hurlante et sont arrivés à Poudlard… Lupin est dans la forêt… Les Détraqueurs sont repartis… Rogue est revenu à lui… Sirius a été transporté dans le bureau de Flitwick…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé APRÈS ?

Dumbledore marcha vers le bureau de Flitwick. Celui-ci montait la garde devant la porte avec le professeur de graphismes magiques.

" Vous voulez lui parler, Monsieur le Directeur ? Il peut être dangereux. "

" Il est épuisé et désarmé… Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me faire de mal. "

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et entra. Le bureau était éclairée par plusieurs bougies. Tout ce qui pouvait se révéler dangereux avait été mis sous clé la pièce était remplie de sorts. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait choisie.

Sirius était allongé sur un canapé, inerte. Le seul signe de vie était sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait. Dumbledore s'approcha et le regarda. Il était sale et d'une maigreur affolante. Sans doute n'avait-il plus mangé à sa faim depuis son évasion. Il était très pâle et son visage portait plusieurs traces de coups, ainsi que des coupures ou des griffures.

Dumbledore posa la main sur son front. Il avait de la fièvre. Son pouls était rapide. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient épuisé, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps d'attendre.

" Sirius ? Réveillez-vous. "

Il le secoua doucement, mais fermement, et l'appela à nouveau. Sirius battit des paupières et grimaça. La lumière l'aveuglait. Dumbledore se tourna pour diminuer un peu la flamme des bougies. Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

" Harry… Harry ? "

Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté.

" Harry est à l'infirmerie. " dit Dumbledore. " En sécurité. "

Le visage de Sirius se détendit.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir… "

Sirius poussa un léger soupir. A la fois fatigué, et un peu amusé – difficile à dire.

Il lutta pour s'asseoir. Dumbledore l'aida à se redresser et il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé. Il resta silencieux quelques instants – rassemblant ses idées, semblait-il – puis commença à parler.

" Vous vous souvenez de James, Remus, Peter et moi ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" On était les seuls vrais amis de Remus… On était en deuxième année quand on a découvert la vérité. On a su qu'il allait tous les mois à la cabane hurlante. Seul… ça nous rendait malades. On essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais on voulait faire plus... Et puis on a découvert dans un livre de la bibliothèque que les loups-garous attaquaient les humains, mais pas les animaux… Alors, on a décidé de… "

Dumbledore se doutait de ce qui allait venir.

" De vous transformer en Animagi ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Faites-moi voir ça ? "

Dumbledore recula un peu pour laisser à Sirius le champ libre. En une fraction de seconde, le sorcier laissa la place à un gros chien noir efflanqué, au pelage hirsute. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine.

" On était au début de la quatrième année. On a aussitôt cherché comment devenir des Animagi… On empruntait des livres à la bibliothèque… On se servait de la cape d'Invisibilité de James pour aller dans la Réserve… On avait trouvé une cachette loin de Poudlard pour s'entraîner… "

Dumbledore le regardait, immobile. Sirius parlait lentement, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix, rauque de fatigue et de ne pas avoir servi si longtemps, était calme et linéaire.

" Peter était mort de peur, mais il nous suivait… Il était aussi ami avec Remus, à l'époque. Mais il était moins fort que nous. A la fin de la quatrième année, James et moi on arrivait à se transformer quelques secondes… On s'est entraînés tout l'été et à la rentrée, on pouvait rester des animaux plusieurs minutes. Peter, juste quelques secondes. Peu à peu, il a réussi lui aussi… "

" En quoi est-ce que vous vous transformiez ? "

" James devenait un cerf, Peter un rat et moi un chien. On s'était trouvé des surnoms… Remus, c'était Lunard, depuis pas mal de temps. James est devenu Cornedrue. Peter, Queudver… Et moi, Patmol. "

Il eut un sourire fugitif à l'évocation des noms.

" Remus nous suivait depuis le début… Enfin, vers le milieu de la cinquième année, on a pu le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante. On quittait le dortoir dans la nuit, cachés sous la cape d'Invisibilité… Peter se transformait en rat, il appuyait sur le nœud des racines, et on passait dans le tunnel… Peu à peu Remus est devenu moins sauvage. En sixième année, on partait se balader dans Pré au Lard… La nuit, le village est désert. Et James et moi étions assez puissants pour maîtriser Remus s'il le fallait… Il n'y a jamais eu de gros problème… Sauf avec Severus, bien sûr… C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Mais il m'avait cherché. Enfin, bref… On se promenait partout, de jour, de nuit, sauf pendant les cours. En quelques mois, on connaissait le château, Pré au Lard et les environs par cœur. Alors, James a eu l'idée de… oui, ça explique pas mal de choses… on a fait une carte de la région. On l'a appelée la carte du Maraudeur. On l'a bourrée de tous les sorts d'écriture magique qu'on connaissait. "

" C'est à dire ? "

Sirius se redressa, étendit une jambe avant de la replier.

" Désactivée, c'est un morceau de parchemin vide à l'air tout à fait normal. Pour l'activer, il faut la frôler avec une baguette et dire " Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ". Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'était pas une idée à moi… "

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on utilise une autre formule ? "

" La feuille reste blanche. Sauf si on prononce un nom qu'elle connaît. On a enregistré plusieurs messages… Oh, rien de très méchant… Je ne sais pas si tous marcheraient encore aujourd'hui… "

Sirius se tut, se frotta les yeux. Il devait encore être fatigué. Dumbledore l'aiguilla doucement.

" Et si on donne la bonne formule ? "

" La carte apparaît. Elle représente Poudlard en entier, le lac, Pré au Lard, et la Forêt Interdite. Tous les couloirs, les passages secrets avec leurs mots de passe. Et aussi plusieurs personnes… les professeurs, le concierge, les personnes importantes… les fantômes… et bien sûr les gens qui utilisent sciemment la carte. Ainsi que les personnes qui sont à moins de quarante mètres. "

" Où est cette carte, maintenant ? "

" On l'a laissée à Poudlard, cachée dans un des passages, quand on est partis. D'après ce que je sais, des élèves l'ont retrouvée il y a quelques années… et elle est tombée Dieu sait comment entre les mains de Harry. Remus a réussi à lui reprendre cette année. "

Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis continua à raconter, d'une voix hésitante :

" Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On est partis de Poudlard, j'avais dix-sept ans et demi, James dix-huit… Six mois après, il s'est fiancé avec Lily… On est tous restés autour de Remus, on continuait à veiller sur lui pendant les pleines lunes. James a arrêté pendant la grossesse de Lily. Peter était toujours avec nous… Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de rien… "

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas. Il avait besoin de savoir.

" Quand on a décidé de faire appel au sortilège Fidelitas, j'aurais dû être le Gardien. C'était évident. Tellement évident… C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé… C'est ma faute… "

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait l'air en état de choc.

" Racontez-moi. "

" J'ai pensé à un coup de bluff. Prendre Peter. C'était le plus faible, le plus timide… le plus effacé… Ça paraissait si étrange de le prendre comme Gardien… Alors on l'a pris. James a jeté le sort sur lui. "

Sirius se mit à pleurer. Dumbledore fit apparaître un mouchoir et le lui tendit. Sirius le prit et essuya ses larmes avant de continuer.

" Le soir de Halloween, je suis allé voir Peter dans sa cachette. La maison était vide. Il n'était plus là. D'abord j'ai pensé qu'il avait été enlevé, tué… Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte. J'ai eu un pressentiment et je me suis précipité à Godric's Hollow. C'était fini. La maison détruite… James et Lily, morts… Hagrid était là. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras. Il était si petit… Il criait, mais il s'est calmé en me voyant. Je n'allais pourtant pas beaucoup mieux que lui… Mais il me connaissait. Pour lui, j'étais la sécurité. J'aurais voulu le prendre, m'occuper de lui… Hagrid m'a expliqué ce que vous aviez prévu. J'étais crevé, j'ai cédé. J'ai prêté ma moto à Hagrid, qu'il puisse vous rejoindre sans problèmes… Et je suis parti. Je me souviens à peine du reste de la nuit. J'étais effondré… Tout le monde faisait la fête… C'est le matin que j'ai vraiment réalisé ce que ça voulait dire. "

Dumbledore regarda Sirius. Ses yeux brillaient, mais ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, ni de la folie juste la fatigue, la peur, et le chagrin.

" J'ai passé la journée à chercher Peter. Je l'ai trouvé le soir. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a compris que j'avais compris. Il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'attraper il a dévalé la rue en jetant des sorts. Je l'ai poursuivi… Il m'a jeté un sort de rire mais j'ai continué à courir. Alors il a compris que je ne laisserais pas tomber et il a décidé de faire croire à sa mort. Il s'est coupé un doigt, il l'ai laissé près d'un corps. Il s'est transformé en rat et il a filé… Je ne pouvais plus rien faire… "

Sirius redressa la tête et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

" C'est la vérité. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça… James était pratiquement mon frère… "

Dumbledore examina les prunelles sombres. Sirius ne mentait pas. Il était franc d'un bout à l'autre. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

" Je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban… Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Et puis un jour, je me suis transformé en chien. J'en avais tout juste la force. Et là, je me suis rendu compte que je ne les sentais plus… Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas d'emprise sur moi. Quand j'étais un chien, ils ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal. "

Sirius se tut quelques secondes. Il semblait épuisé.

" J'ai perdu le compte du temps. Quand Fudge est venu inspecter Azkaban, il est venu dans ma cellule… J'allais mieux depuis quelques jours… J'ai vu son journal. La Gazette du Sorcier, vous savez ? C'était fin juillet, juste après la loterie du Gallion. Sur la première page, il y avait la photo des gagnants, et il y avait un gosse avec un rat sur l'épaule. Cette fois, j'ai cru que je devenais fou. J'avais cru voir Peter. En rat… J'ai réussi à persuader Fudge de me donner son journal en lui disant que je voulais faire les mots croisés il n'a même pas remarqué que je n'avais pas de crayon. Je voulais voir la photo. Tenez… "

Sirius fouilla dans ses poches. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, mais encore précis. Dumbledore, sachant qu'on l'avait fouillé, le laissa faire. Sirius sortit un morceau de papier, le lissa et le lui tendit.

" Là. Vous les connaissez, c'est la famille Weasley. Regardez le rat. "

Dumbledore observa l'animal perché sur l'épaule du garçon.

" Regardez sa patte avant. La gauche. Vous voyez ? Il lui manque un doigt. C'est comme ça que j'ai été sûr. "

" Mais il y a beaucoup de rats… "

" Oui, mais tous différents. Et j'avais tellement vu Peter en rat… J'ai regardé la photo pendant deux jours. Plus je regardais le rat, plus j'étais sûr. C'était lui. J'ai lu l'article plusieurs fois. Je connaissais Arthur Weasley. Je savais qu'il était totalement opposé à Voldemort. Je me suis dit que Peter avait voulu se cacher dans une famille liée au Ministère pour se tenir au courant si Voldemort revenait… je lui en voulais. Terriblement. C'était à cause de lui que j'étais à Azkaban. J'avais vu qu'il était à Poudlard… Et j'ai vu que le gosse au rat – Ron, je crois – avait à peu près le même âge que Harry. C'est là que j'ai voulu partir. "

" Les gardiens vous ont entendu parler dans votre sommeil. "

" Il est à Poudlard… Oui, j'y pensais tout le temps. Ça me rongeait. Je suis parti un soir… au milieu de l'été… J'étais resté en chien plusieurs jours, pour reprendre des forces et faire croire aux Détraqueurs que je devenais fou. Les pensées d'un chien sont moins complexes que celles d'un humain… Plus fines… Ils me sentaient moins, alors ils croyaient que je perdais pied, comme les autres… Un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte pour me donner à manger, je me suis glissé dans le couloir. Sur le moment, ils ne se sont aperçus de rien… Je me suis dirigé vers le mur d'enceinte. J'étais tellement maigre que j'ai pu passer entre les barreaux et aller dehors… c'était la première fois que je voyais le ciel depuis des années… Je suis descendu et j'ai traversé. J'étais dans l'eau quand j'ai entendu les alarmes se déclencher. Ça m'a donné les forces qui me manquaient… Quand je suis arrivé sur la côte, j'ai rampé sous un buisson et je me suis effondré. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était le branle-bas de combat sur l'île. J'ai préféré filer. J'ai rejoint un village, à quelques kilomètres. Personne ne m'a reconnu… J'étais juste un chien errant affamé… plusieurs personnes m'ont donné à manger. J'ai traversé le village et je me suis caché dans la campagne en attendant la nuit. J'ai toujours voyagé la nuit, pour me repérer aux étoiles. J'ai filé droit vers le nord. Sur le chemin, je suis passé à Privet Drive. Je voulais apercevoir Harry. C'était le soir où il s'est sauvé – j'en ai entendu parler après. On s'est croisés dans la rue. Je lui ai même fait une sacrée peur… Lui ne pouvait pas me reconnaître. J'ai vu le Magicobus arriver et quand j'ai été sûr qu'il allait bien, je suis parti. Je suis remonté vers Poudlard. J'y suis arrivé un peu après la rentrée, et je me suis caché dans la Forêt Interdite. D'abord, je me suis renseigné… à Halloween, j'ai essayé d'entrer, vous vous en souvenez… Et puis j'ai reçu une aide inattendue. Harry a une amie, Hermione, c'est ça ?

" Hermione Granger, oui. "

" Elle a un chat. Un gros chat roux, à moitié sauvage. Il s'appelle Pattenrond. Il passe pas mal de temps dehors, dans la forêt… Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a compris que je n'étais pas un vrai chien. Il avait compris aussi que Peter n'était pas un vrai rat. Je l'ai apprivoisé peu à peu. Sous ma forme de chien, je peux parler aux chats. Je lui ai expliqué que je voulais le rat. Il a essayé de l'attraper, mais il a échoué… Peter s'est mordu, il a laissé des traces de sang sur le lit de Ron, et il s'est enfui. Il a fait croire à sa mort. Alors, Pattenrond a volé sur une table de chevet la liste des mots de passe de la tour. Peu après, je suis entré dans le château, mais j'ai vu que le rat n'était plus là… "

" Oui, je m'en souviens. Vous avez fait très peur à Ron. "

Sirius eut un sourire d'excuse.

" Je me suis caché dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce soir… Peter était caché dans la cabane de Hagrid, il ne sortait jamais, et moi je ne pouvais pas entrer. Jusqu'à ce soir… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec cet hippogriffe, mais apparemment les enfants le connaissent. Ils sont allés voir Hagrid ce soir. Ils ont trouvé Peter – enfin, le rat… Quand ils sont ressortis, j'ai essayé de l'attraper. Ron s'est accroché à lui. Je les ai traîné sous le Saule, j'ai cassé la jambe de Ron… Harry et Hermione nous ont suivi. Harry m'a même frappé. Et puis Remus est arrivé. Il regardait la carte dans son bureau quand les enfants sont sortis de la cabane d'Hagrid… Il m'a vu leur foncer dessus… Et il a vu apparaître le nom de Peter sur la carte. Il s'est précipité dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il a compris en me voyant… Je voulais tuer Peter, mais il m'a retenu. Il a dit que Harry avait le droit de savoir, et ses amis aussi… On allait leur raconter ce qui s'était passé – depuis Remus – quand Severus est arrivé. "

" Severus Rogue ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Il voulait donner une potion à Remus, il a vu la carte sur son bureau… elle était encore activée… Il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre… Il voulait me tuer. Enfin non, il voulait me livrer aux Détraqueurs – mais ça revient au même – et Remus avec. Harry lui a tenu tête. Et brusquement, les trois enfants l'ont désarmé… Il n'a rien vu venir. Trois sorts à la fois, il a été assommé. Je ne pense pas que c'était l'idée de départ, mais ça l'a quand même mis bien KO. La tête des enfants… Hermione, surtout… "

" Et après ? "

" On a raconté ce qui s'était passé. On a rendu à Peter sa forme humaine. Au début, il a nié, mais il se contredisait, et quand Harry a dit qu'il me croyait il s'est effondré. Il a tout reconnu. Remus et moi on voulait le tuer. Mais Harry nous en a empêchés… Il a dit que son père n'aurait pas voulu que ses amis deviennent des tueurs. Il a dit aussi que Peter devait être envoyé à Azkaban, que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. On a accepté, on a attaché Peter et on est repartis. C'est dans le parc que ça a mal tourné. C'est la pleine lune ce soir, et on l'avait complètement oublié. Ron était attaché à Peter, et Remus aussi… J'ai dit à Harry et Hermione de fuir et je me suis transformé en même temps que Remus. J'ai réussi à l'écarter des enfants, et à l'envoyer dans la forêt… Naturellement, Peter en a profité pour s'enfuir. Il s'est transformé en rat pour se détacher, a jeté un sort à Ron… J'ai essayé de le poursuivre, mais il s'est retransformé en rat. Je suis arrivé au niveau du lac et j'ai été coincé par les Détraqueurs. On était tous tellement nerveux qu'ils ont dû nous repérer… J'ai entendu Harry arriver, crier que j'étais innocent et essayer de faire un Patronus. Je me suis évanoui, j'étais sûr d'y rester. Je ne me souviens de rien après. "

Il se tut et soupira. Parler l'avait épuisé. Dumbledore décida de lui dire ce qui s'était passé après, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces.

" D'après ce que je sais, le professeur Rogue s'est réveillé quelques instants plus tard. Les Détraqueurs étaient en train de retourner aux bords du parc. Ron Weasley était à côté de lui, inconscient, et vous étiez tous les trois – Harry, Hermione et vous – sur les bords du lac. Épuisés mais encore vivants. Il vous a attaché, a fait apparaître des brancards et vous a ramenés tous les quatre au château. Mme Pomfresh vous a examiné, elle a dit que vous n'étiez pas en danger de mort on a monté ici. "

" Pour attendre mon exécution. "

Dumbledore eut un sourire teinté d'amertume.

" Toujours télépathe, hein ? "

Sirius hocha la tête.

" Mais ça ne me servira plus à grand chose. Rien ne me servira plus à grand chose. "

" Peut-être que si. " dit Dumbledore.

Sirius leva un sourcil. L'espoir l'avait presque entièrement quitté, mais il lui en restait encore un peu.

" Comment ? "

Dumbledore se leva.

" Je ne vous garantis rien, mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait marcher. Restez ici et surtout… restez éveillé. "

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux. Dumbledore comprit qu'ils s'accrocherait à la vie jusqu'au bout. Il sortit et referma doucement la porte. Les deux professeurs le regardèrent.

" Il est sage. " se borna-t-il à dire.

Il descendit et, entre deux escaliers, regarda sa montre. Il était minuit moins vingt. Il prit un dernier escalier, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

FIN


End file.
